


Irresistible

by gryffind0r_d0rk



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drapple (Harry Potter), I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Multi, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:33:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27718916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gryffind0r_d0rk/pseuds/gryffind0r_d0rk
Summary: It was late, I was tired, and yet I have no regrets...enjoy whatever the fuck I just wrote.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Apple, Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Lucius Malfoy/Narcissa Black Malfoy
Kudos: 15





	Irresistible

**Author's Note:**

> It was late, I was tired, and yet I have no regrets...enjoy whatever the fuck I just wrote.

Draco clutched the green apple in his palm. The smooth, waxy skin was all he could think about as he ran his thumb over it repeatedly. Finally, they were alone. 

Draco brought the apple up to eye level, studying it for a moment, before bringing it to his nose and sniffing it. His fingernails dug into its skin, causing whiffs of the tart juice to fill his nostrils. 

"What in the name of Merlin are you doing?" his boyfriend asked, stifling a laugh. The moment being ruined, Draco tossed the sour apple into the garbage bin and scowled at Harry.

"Mind your own business, would you?" the blond spat, folding his arms and looking away like the drama queen he was.

"Do all people smell their apples? I never have...gosh, have I been doing it wrong this entire time? And you never told me?" 

"Shut up, Harry."

The Gryffindor smirked, not even considering dropping the subject one bit.

"And am I supposed to snog my apples, too? I mean everyone does, right?" He smiled innocently at him.

"I do not snog my apples, that's ridiculous!" Draco whined, flushed and embarrassed.

"I never said you did," Harry replied with his hands up in surrender. "But let's say, and this is totally hypothetical by the way, that I caught you in a snogging session with an apple last night. Is that normal?"

"Ugh, you're such a git sometimes," Draco said, rolling his eyes.

"I'm just concerned that my dear boyfriend might be cheating on me," Harry exclaimed, putting a hand over his heart. 

"With a _fruit_? Are you really that dense?"

"Says the one who was _snogging an apple_!"

"How does that make me dense?"

"Aha, so you admit to it!" the raven-haired boy yelled, pointing a finger at him. Harry did love his hand dramatics. Draco's mouth dropped open, just as his parents walked in.

"What's going on here?" Narcissa asked, smiling sweetly at the two. Lucius just looked tired.

"Well Narcissa, our dearest Draco has just admitted to snogging an apple. And you won't believe the scene I walked in on."

"You snogged an apple?" Lucius questioned, now fully awake.

"Of course not, Harry was lying. Weren't you, Harry?"

"Sorry, Dray, don't think I was." Harry smirked, _again_. Evil little shit, he was.

"I always knew you loved apples, but apparently this obsession goes a lot farther than I assumed," Narcissa said with a small chuckle.

"Oh my Salazar, you're all insufferable! I'm going to Pansy's, see you for dinner." And with that, he left the kitchen, and he could vaguely be heard using to floo in the other room.

"My son snogged...an apple?" Lucius looked distraught, and it was quite funny. Harry thought so anyway, for he burst out laughing. Narcissa broke into a fit of giggles, and even Lucius chuckled a bit, though it was more of a stressed, concerned laugh than anything.

Draco wasn't lying when he said he wouldn't be back until dinner. Little did he know that a very special dinner was planned in his honor, which the house-elves had been very busy preparing.

"Alright, I'm back," Draco said once he arrived, but then he saw the dinner. "What's all this?" He walked over and took a seat next to Harry.

"Well, there's apple dumplings, apple crisps, apple crumble for dessert, and just plain green apples for your liking. We have honey ham, gouda, and apple quesadillas as well as a fruit salad. Of course, for the main dish, we have roast pork loin with apples and fennel," Harry answered, grinning at him.

"Eat sweetheart, the house-elves worked very hard on the dinner," Narcissa told Draco after he hadn't touched anything. Reluctantly, the blond piled some food onto his plate. Despite his reluctance, he found himself sighing at how good the food was.

"Enjoying it then?" Harry laughed, making Draco scowl at him. But yes, he was enjoying it very much. 

Apples were just something Draco Malfoy could not resist.


End file.
